Oubli blanc
by Aledane
Summary: Et il a beau dire que tout ça c'est juste des histoires pour les oreilles innocentes, il sait bien que c'est faux. Ils s'invitent encore dans ses rêves, eux, leurs chants et leurs dragons.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'avais envie de faire une petite incursion sur le fandom du Hobbit. Mais comme je n'ai pas d'âme, je vais juste tartiner d'angst le(s ?) OS que je posterai. Le fluff, je le réserve à d'autres fictions !**

 **Cet OS en particulier m'a été inspiré par la séquence d'intro d' " _Un voyage inattendu"_ , vous savez, quand le vieux Bilbo fouille dans son coffre pour en sortir son livre ? J'ai pas mal dérivé en chemin, mais tout part de là.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Oubli blanc**

* * *

Ce qui le réveille, le plus souvent, au matin, c'est le silence.

Il se rappelle d'un temps où Cul-de-Sac lui paraissait rempli de bruits du quotidien : le sifflement joyeux de la théière, les craquements du feu dans l'âtre, les roucoulades des tourterelles à la fenêtre, le doux bruissement de la page d'un livre qu'on tourne,... Difficile à dire aujourd'hui si c'est son ouïe qui lui joue des tours où si le monde s'est soudain drapé de silence, comme une mère en deuil referme ses bras sur son enfant déjà froid.

Bilbo ne sait pas laquelle des deux raisons serait la plus malheureuse pour lui. Dans le doute, il se renfonce dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, tire une bouffée sur sa pipe et contemple le feu comme s'il pouvait y trouver des réponses.

Frodon le trouve souvent ainsi assoupi, sa pipe tombée au sol et sa page de livre perdue. Il le réveille alors, de cette façon impitoyable qu'a la jeunesse de traiter le vieil âge. Une histoire, c'est cela qu'il réclame, comme toujours. Une histoire où les vieux hommes portent de longues barbes argentées et manient l'épée et les sorts, où les guerriers rient et meurent dans le même souffle, et où les dragons périssent de la main des faibles opprimés. Bilbo ne le prive jamais de ce plaisir enfantin, quand bien même son cœur se serre à chaque fois qu'il bute contre un nom trop connu, avant d'en préférer un autre aux sonorités plus inoffensives.

Il ne les a pas oubliés, ah ça non.

Frodon s'endort avec dans les oreilles des contes bien trop peu imaginaires. Ces héros et ces monstres, Bilbo les a connus, et il a beau dire que tout ça c'est juste des histoires pour les oreilles innocentes, il sait bien que c'est faux. Ils s'invitent encore dans ses rêves, eux, leurs chants et leurs dragons.

S'il ose approcher de ce lieu lointain de sa mémoire, il peut encore les entendre. Leurs voix sont graves dans la nuit, puisant leurs intonations dans des anciens temps de légende. Les haches. Les arcs. Les épées. _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées, au fond des sombres cavernes du passé._ Tout semble trop proche. Pour un peu, Bilbo croirait pouvoir redevenir leur cambrioleur juste en tendant l'oreille.

C'est avec toute l'amertume du monde qu'il finit par se rendre compte que non, ce ne sera plus jamais possible. Parce que l'amour noir de l'or a ôté à cette histoire tout ce qu'elle avait de beau et de grand, jusqu'à éteindre les voix dans la nuit et faire oublier les chants d'autrefois.

Il y a tant de choses que Bilbo regrette, et si peu qui n'auraient pas pu être évitées...

Le Hobbit se souvient de deux garçons, pas encore des hommes, coiffés d'or et de noir. Ils étaient frères, d'âme et de sang, jusqu'à ce que la mort dresse entre eux et l'avenir le plus haut des remparts. Pas de couronne pour ces enfants-là : juste le la pierre glacée d'un tombeau et les vestiges de l'espoir placé en eux.

C'était il y a plus de soixante ans, mais il suffit à Bilbo de fermer les yeux pour les voir rire en cœur sous ses paupières.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, aussi. Un guerrier échappé des légendes, perdu par le même mal que le père de son père avant lui. Un homme forgé dans la pierre et l'acier, fait pour bâtir des empires et vaincre des dragons. Et pourtant son sang était rouge, quand il était tombé, aussi rouge que celui des fils de sa sœur.

Aussi rouge que le dragon qu'il avait vaincu, et qui pourtant avait causé sa perte.

Bilbo a eu le temps de pleurer, autrefois ; désormais ses yeux sont secs et sa mémoire commence à lui jouer des tours. Était-ce déjà le printemps, quand tout avait commencé ? Combien étaient-ils ? Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Même les grandes lignes de l'histoire deviennent floues, et il se surprend à chercher ses mots lorsque Frodon lui demande la suite.

Bien sûr, il a tout écrit, tout consigné, mais son livre est destiné à d'autres personnes que lui. Et que se passerait-il, si jamais il découvrait s'être trompé sur toute la ligne, si les souvenirs qui lui restent encore ne correspondaient en réalité à rien ?

S'il découvrait qu' _ils_ n'ont jamais existé ?

S'il les avait tout simplement inventés ?

Mais au fond de lui, tout au fond, Bilbo sait bien que c'est vrai. C'est une vérité enracinée dans son cœur, dans son âme. Treize nains sont un soir venus frapper à sa porte pour l'amener au loin, et depuis lors il n'a jamais été le même.

Comment le pourrait-il, alors il a vu la mort de si près ? Alors que Thorin repose dans les caveaux froids de la Montagne, à jamais privé de vie et de lumière ?

Thorin, Thorin... Pauvre roi fou et triste, emporté dans le sang de sa dernière bataille... Thorin, effroyablement _beau_ quand les vents emportaient ses cheveux...

Bilbo n'entend même pas le chant qui s'est échappé de ses lèvres.

 _Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller,_

 _En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté..._


End file.
